


The Ballad of the Raggedy Man

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ballads, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Doctor and the Ponds, as told in a ballad. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of the Raggedy Man

Once there was a Raggedy Man,

Who traveled through time without a plan,

With a sonic screwdriver, tweed, a bow-tie,

And the number one rule was that he had to lie.

Here's to the Pond woman who made him so sweet,

To her husband the Roman whom no one could beat,

She gave him an apple before he departed,

Twelve years it had taken, she was brokenhearted.

They open the TARDIS to see how he'd been,

The adventure of their lifetimes about to begin.

Out of the time machine, into the stars,

He'd battled the Daleks and soldiers from Mars.

Pond found her love in a fake plastic twin,

Who waited for centuries to see her again.

At the Pond wedding, something old, something new,

Was the TARDIS itself, something borrowed and blue.

A crack in the wall and time in itself,

The Silence took Amy with incredible stealth.

Centurion and Time Lord were searching the grounds,

For daughter and wife who needed to be found.

And then came a woman who calls herself Song,

Who mocked him for flying the TARDIS all wrong.

Good men fought wars and the child was lost,

But that baby had grown up, in spite of the cost.

River appeared from a time far away,

She had a confession she needed to say.

Her identity, it seemed, he had gotten wrong,

For a song is a melody and Melody is Song.

His killer and lover the youngest Pond be,

His death is the lock and River's the key.

Song knew his secret, and now he knew hers,

The Doctor to River the diary transfers.

They separated then, but he knew he'd return.

For his death at the lake and his body to burn.

River is trapped and the plan set in motion,

Silent schemes washed over them like an ocean.

The spaceman was Song, though the Ponds didn't know,

But she did it to save him, she wouldn't let him go.

Time is frozen and unravels right then,

They bend and rewrite it as if with a pen.

All stories must come to an end, as they say.

A trip to Manhattan took the Ponds away.

To see her Rory, Amy gave up her friend,

Knowing she never would see him again.

Song is still there, but he knows not forever,

She sees him sometimes on his wild endeavors.

When he's got something precious, he runs fast as he can,

Because time never can stop the Raggedy Man.


End file.
